starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Сумерки (транспортный корабль)
|line= |model=Лёгкий грузовой корабль G9 типа «Такелажник» |class=Грузовой корабль |cost= * 85000 кредитов (новый) * 45000 кредитов (б/у) |modifier=Энакин Скайуокер |modifier= |sysmods= |length=34,1 м }} |width=16,97 м |height=15,73 м (при вынесенным актригером) |mass= |max accel= |mglt= |max speed=700 км/м (после улучшения) |maneuverability= |engine=3 |hyperdrive=Класс 3 (до улучшения) |hdrange= |hdsystem=Оборудован |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen=Оборудован |hull=Оборудован |sensor=Оборудован |target=Оборудован |navigation=Оборудован |avionics= |maincomp= |countermeasures= |armament= * Тяжелые бластеры (3) * Вращающаяся лазерная пушка с перископом (1) |complement=Дельта-7B Энакина Скайуокера |bays=1 |escapepods=Оборудован x1''Руководство по Войнам клонов'' |crew= * Пилот (1) * Второй пилот (1) |skeleton=1-2 пилота |passengers=6''Руководство по Войнам клонов'' |capacity=70 тонн''Руководство по Войнам клонов'' |cargohandling=Гарпун с буксирным тросом и магнитное поле }} |consumables=1 месяц''Руководство по Войнам клонов/medical pills |lifesupport=Оборудован |communications=Оборудован |othersystems= |availability= |role=*Фрахтовщик |era= |affiliation= * Конфедерация независимых систем * Галактическая Республика |commission=21 ДБЯ, Тет |firstsight=21 ДБЯ, Тет |destroyed=20 ДБЯ, Мандалор |retired= |lastsight= |battles= |affiliation= |fleet=Флот Скайуокера |taskforce= |owners= |namedcrew= * Асока Тано * R2-D2 * TB-2 * Оби-Ван Кеноби * CC-7567 |captains=Энакин Скайуокер |registry= |aliases= |modules= }} 'Сумерки''' ( ) — небольшой транспортный грузовой корабль Энакина Скайуокера, который он нашел во время операции по спасению сына Джаббы Хатта. Далее этот корабль стал его любимым — на нем Энакин спас мастера-джедая Пло Куна, атакованного «Зловещим», далее на нем же спас Падме Амидалу, попавшую в плен к Гривусу. Был уничтожен на Мандалоре Дозором смерти под коммандованием Дарта Мола и Саважа Опресса. Появления * Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» (роман) * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels» * «Войны клонов: Дикое Пространство» * * «Войны клонов: Процедура» * «Войны клонов: Планы» * * * «The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid» * * «The Clone Wars: Jedi Adventures» * «The Clone Wars: Jedi in Training» * «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Гибельные верфи» * «The Clone Wars: Crash Course» * «Войны клонов: Приманка» * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes» * «Войны клонов: Охота на охотников (часть III)» * * * «The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation» * * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Дарт Мол: Заговор теней» * }} Появления в неканоничных материалах * «Fierce Twilight» * «You can't hit the brakes in space» * «Spinning isn't Always a Good Trick» * «Every brick has a beginning» * «A droid in the hand is worth two in the asteroid belt» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2» * «LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars» Источники * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide» * * «Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Clone Wars» * * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * * «LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary» * «LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars: Prima Official Game Guide» * * * «Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.41» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide» * * Примечания и сноски Примечания и сноски Категория:Грузовые звездолёты Категория:Звездолёты джедаев Категория:Лёгкие транспортные корабли G9 типа «Такелажник» Категория:Продукция Кореллианской машиностроительной корпорации